


The One After Ross And Charlie Get Hitched

by RoeyLiteratiStan



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeyLiteratiStan/pseuds/RoeyLiteratiStan
Summary: (After Ross' Tan episode Rachel finds out Ross and Charlie get married.)(After Rachel discovers Ross, and Charlie had gotten hitched she immediately heads over to Monica's to tell her about Ross, and Charlie.)(After Rachel talks with Monica she goes back to her and Joey's place to tell him.)
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani, Ross Geller/Charlie Wheeler
Kudos: 8





	The One After Ross And Charlie Get Hitched

(Rachel Finds out about Ross and Charlie)

Rachel drops by Ross' apartment with their daughter so he could see Emma. Also so she could see how he is doing after finding out her and Joey were together. "Knock, Knock, Knock." "Hey Rach, are there two of you, wait stop moving." "Ross I'm not moving, I'm standing still, Oh…" Ross runs to the bathroom to throw up, meanwhile Rachel walks into the apartment with Emma in the stroller. "Ross are you okay." "Yeah I guess I had too many margaritas." "Do you need anything, Rachel yells out to Ross." Ross' answering machine is blinking red that he has a message, so Rachel checks it, and the it was Charlie leaving a voicemail saying she went out to get breakfast. Rachel discovers that on the answering machine is Ross and Charlie saying "Hey you just reached the Gellers we can't get to the phone right now, we're probably on our honeymoon by now, we'll get back to you soon." Rachel makes a face like she's in shock much like the expression when she was listening to Chandler and Monica on the phone, and she found out they were doing "laundry." Charlie walks in the door with coffee, and breakfast. "Hey Rachel what are you doing here?" She asks Rachel. "Uhh I was just coming by to drop off Emma." "Oh okay, well it's nice to see you." Charlie says awkwardly. "Ohh it's good to see you too Charlie." Rachel replies in her fake voice, then starts to giggle nervously. Ross comes out of the bathroom finally. "Hey Charlie you're here!" "So...uhh Rach, we kind of have something to tell you." Ross says. "We kind of got married last night!" Ross exclaims. Rachel responds awkwardly…"Oh really thats, thats great Ross, congratulations!" "Well when you know you know I guess." Charlie says leaning in to hug Ross. "Uhh…yeah I guess so, well I think I'm gonna head out it's getting late I almost forgot I have an appointment I gotta be at in like twenty minutes. Oh I'm so happy for you two. " Rachel says again all awkwardly, before she walks out the door. 

-

(After Rachel discovers Ross, and Charlie had gotten hitched she immediately heads over to Monica's to tell her about Ross, and Charlie.)

Rachel barges in to Monica, and Chandler's apartment. "Monica something weird just happened!"

\- Meanwhile Monica, and Chandler were just having a sweet romantic moment about Chandler just being happy to have her even if they weren't able to adopt a baby. He promises her someday it will happen for them. -

"I'm so glad our friends live across the hall, and have keys. Come on in why don't ya!" Chandler says sarcastically. Monica says…"Hey Rachel what's up?" "Ross just got married…again!" Rachel exclaims in a little bit of a shocked tone. "What? He got married…to Charlie? I knew this would happen! Ha-ha In your face you owe me twenty bucks I told you it would be within a month by the time they got married!" Monica exclaims, and points at Chandler. Chandler makes a face at her the way he does whenever she says something crazy. "Oh I'm sorry Rach, how are you taking it?" Monica asks. "Well you know…at first I was definitely shocked…then I was a bit confused…but then come to think about I mean it's Ross this is what he does...I actually think they are good for each other, and if he is happy…then I am happy for him. We drove each other crazy anyways, and maybe it's for the best that he's moved on. I think I'm gonna be okay about this." Rachel says. "Oh honey I'm so happy with how mature you are being about this." Monica says. "Well Monica I've grown since having a child…I guess a part of me will always love Ross, but we brought out the worst in each other. I am soo done with being the overly jealous little girl that I used to be." If he is happy, then I am happy for him. He deserves to be happy, and maybe we can both have that now." Rachel says.

-

(After Rachel talks with Monica she goes back to her, and Joey's place to tell him about Ross and Charlie.)

Rachel waits patiently for Joey to come back home from work. She thinks "What can I do. Ah I could cook…well after that trifle I made for Thanksgiving maybe I shouldn't...but then again Joey didn't seem to mind my cooking so much…maybe I'll just order a pizza." Rachel calls the pizza place to order some pizza, and decides to watch tv while she waits for him to get back. "What to watch…" She thinks…Rachel surfs through the channels looking for something to watch. As she was looking for something to watch Joey walks in the door. "Oh hey! How was your day?" Rachel asks. "It was okay, I guess I had a little bit of an off day acting." Joey says. "Oh how come, you are soo good though…the last time I saw you act I was ready to take you home." Rachel says. "Well uhh...I guess I couldn't stop thinking…you know about how things ended with us…and about how much I missed you…" Joey says in a nervous response. "Aw…I'm sorry you had a rough day sweetie, I know you will do better tomorrow…but hey guess what?…" Rachel asks. "I dunno what?" Joey responds with a question. "Ross, and Charlie got married last night!" Rachel exclaims. "What?! They got married?! Already?! Wow Ross!…I told him to stop getting married so fast!" Joey exclaims. "Well he says she is the one. They both seemed really happy." Rachel says. "Well I guess if he is happy then that's all that matters." Joey says. "Sooo." Rachel says. "Soooo…" Joey says looking at Rachel like she's the only woman in the world. "So where does that leave us?" Rachel asks. "Well what do you want?" Joey asks. "Look Rach, all I want is for you to be happy, and if that's not with me, then I will always be here for you as your friend..." Joey responds. Rachel says, "…but you do make me happy...like I was saying before that night in Barbados was the most amazing night, I was so happy that we were together...I was hoping you would give me another shot?…" "Of course I would love to give it another shot with you, you are the only woman that I want. You make me so happy Rach, and anytime you feel uncomfortable just let me know…we can take things as slow as you would like." Joey says. Rachel gets really close to him, and wraps her arms around him to kiss him. "I'm glad." She says before she kisses him. "So I guess this means now we can actually be together! We don't have to worry about hurting Ross since he's happy! Now we can be happy too! You make me so happy Rach." "You make me happy too hon…You know I was thinking if you want we could go away this weekend, just you, and me, have ourselves a little romantic get away, I just figure it would be something nice to do." Rachel says. "That would be great, anywhere with you is good for me, as long as you are with me, we can go anywhere you want." Joey responds. Rachel reaches up to kiss him again real softly, as Joey melts inside after she kissed him. "Knock, knock, knock!…Rachel pulls away from his kiss with a sigh…"that's the pizza, I'm gonna get that." She scrunches her nose and says with a smile on her face, as she walks over to answer the door.


End file.
